What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBC$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \angle BED \cong \angle BAC$ $, \ $ $ \overline{DE} \cong \overline{AC}$ $, \ $ $ \angle BDE \cong \angle ACB$ $, \ $ $ \overline{EF} \cong \overline{AB}$ $, \ $ $ \angle CEF \cong \angle BAC$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle ECF \cong \angle ACB$ Proof $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBD$ because ASA $ \overline{AB} \cong \overline{BE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \overline{AF} \cong \overline{DF}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \angle CEF \cong \angle BCE$ because alternate interior angles are equal $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle ABC$ because AAS $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBC$ because SSS
Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \overline{DF} \cong \overline{AF}$ is the first wrong statement.